


color at 2am

by Elmers_glue



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, because Spot has a potty mouth, race is an idiot but spot loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: Race can't sleep and he's curious





	1. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning. Race was curled up in his boyfriend Spot’s arms. His feet were freezing, as it was the middle of February, and Race despised socks. So, instead of getting up or putting on socks, Race made the decision to freeze Spot’s feet as well. He pressed his feet into Spot’s shins, which woke Spot up.  
“Antonio, what the fuck.” Spot mumbled groggily.  
“My feet were cold.” Race said simply.  
“So put on some socks, dumbass, and let me sleep.”  
“But it’s cold out there!” Race whined.  
“I don’t care. Remove your freezing feet from my body right now.”  
“Awww…” Race turned the lamp that was right next to their bed on. Spot groaned and mashed his face into is pillow. “Why not?”  
“Cause you’re cold as shit Race. Turn off the damn light or I’m leavin’.”  
Race pouted and turned the light off. He lay back down and snuggled into Spot’s chest.  
A few minutes passed before, “Hey Spot?”  
“What do you want, ‘Tonio?”  
“If you were a color, what color would you be?”  
Spot sighed loudly, “Red.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s the color of your blood when I stab you for waking me up.”  
“Hey Spot?”  
“What?!”  
“If I was a color what color would I be?”  
Spot looked down at his boyfriend and raised his eyebrow. “I dunno, maybe a light blue. Why?”  
“Just askin’. Night, Spotty.”  
“Night, honey.”


	2. OOPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race can't sleep again. Neither can Spot.

It was three am. Racetrack Higgins, per usual was awake, and because of this Spot Conlon was also awake. Race wasn’t having the best week, and the pent up stress from exams was taking its toll on him. Spot was worried about his boyfriend, who was laying on his side facing away from him. He rested his hand on Race’s shoulder and Race turned over to face Spot. Even in the dim light of their room, Spot could see tears running down Race’s face. Spot gently pulled Race closer to him and after a few minutes Race started to calm down.   
“Better?” Spot asked, gently brushing away tears from Race’s face. Race nodded and gave Spot a weak smile.  
“Sorry,” Race murmured.   
“Don’t worry, Racer.”   
Race wiped his eyes off with his arm.   
“Are you tired yet? Do you want to sleep?”  
Race shrugged, and moved closer to Spot. “You can go to sleep if you want.”  
“Nah, I’ll wait up with you.”  
Race nodded. They lay together in silence until Race spoke up quietly.  
“I want to marry you,”   
“What?”   
“I said, I want to marry you.”  
Spot kissed Race gently. “Okay,” He said after pulling away, “Then marry me.”  
“Huh?”  
“Then marry me. I love you, I hope you love me, and I have a ring for you hidden in my shirt drawer underneath the dumb neon pink shirt you got me for Hanukkah.”  
Race looked up at Spot. “You got a ring?” His voice was barely a whisper.  
“We’ve been dating for seven years, I’ve loved you for eight. I got you that ring six months ago but I never had the confidence to ask. I love you Racer, so will you give me the honor of being your husband?”   
Race kissed Spot. “Yes! Didn’t I ask you first? Answer my question!”   
“Fair enough, and yes. I guess I’ll marry you.”  
“You guess?” Race teased, tears falling from his eyes.  
“Fine. I love you and I want to marry you, Antonio Higgins. Is that satisfactory?”  
“No matter how much you’re pretending to be a tough guy, I can see you tearing up. Hug me you fucking idiot because I love you.”  
Spot hugged his fiancé tightly.


End file.
